Insana Obsesión
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Senpai fue asesinado frente a los ojos de Ayano por Oka Ruto, en lugar de vengarse decide ayudarle a no ser descubierta, mostrándole su verdadera naturaleza asesina, Ayano es como un demonio, algo que Oka admira. ¿Qué pasara cuando los papeles se inviertan y ahora Ayano tenga a una psicópata detrás suyo? ¿Qué son capaces de hacer dos dementes en Akademi High School? Ayano x Oka
_**El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero: El cielo se equivocó. Para el foro Anteiku.**_

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de YandereDev. Yuri explícito y sangre… mucha sangre(?)**

 **ᴂ**

 _ **Condenadas desde el principio. No podemos estar separadas**_

 _ **A donde quiera que vaya. Estoy atrapada en tu corazón**_

 _ **No hay escape.**_

 _ **Siempre quédate cerca de mí, no pienses en irte. Y prometo que guardare… nuestro secreto.**_

"¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!"

Aquellas palabras resonaban dentro de mí; aun con el cuchillo en mano no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

"E-él debía morir… era necesario"

Aquella escena era digna de cualquier novela de terror. La sangre manchando las paredes, los extraños símbolos pintados en la oscura habitación que iban a juego con el pentagrama del suelo, donde yacía sin vida Taro Yamada.

Yo, Oka Ruto, la presidenta del Club de Ocultismo, lo había asesinado, no solo eso, lo había hecho frente a los ojos de Ayano Aishi.

Ayano era una nueva miembro del club, no mostraba interés pero participaba en la invocación de demonios.

"Senpai" Ayano se arrodillo frente al cadáver mostrando una sonrisa algo perturbadora "Espero que a donde quiera que vayas no encuentres a nadie que te amé tanto como yo"

"Aishi… ¿Tú también estabas enamorada de Taro-kun?" baje el arma sintiendo un enorme remordimiento. No solo había asesinado al chico que me gustaba sino que también haría sufrir a una chica que apenas y conocía.

"Era la persona que yo más quería" respondió por lo bajo "Y ahora se ha ido"

La culpa comenzaba a devorarme por dentro. ¿Por qué lo hice? Ahora que lo pienso fue algo demasiado ridículo. Sacrificar a una persona para entrar en la dimensión de los demonios. Eso ahora sonaba muy tonto, pero no antes, cuando mi fascinación por lo sobrenatural pudo sobrepasar mi sanidad, obligándome a asesinar y obedecer lo que aquel libro de rituales decía.

Me da miedo tan solo pensar lo que pasara después. Seguramente Ayano me delatara con las profesoras, me echaran de la escuela e iré a la cárcel. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por pensar en eso.

"¡Ayano, por favor ayúdame!" la abracé desesperada "¡No quiero ir a la cárcel, no deben saber que yo fui quien lo asesinó!"

"Oka-chan, cálmate, te ayudare"

No podía creer lo que escuchaba "¿E-enserio?"

"Si, después de todo debo devolverte el favor" me sonrió, una expresión algo espeluznante a mi parecer.

"¿Qué favor?" temí preguntar.

"El matar a Senpai, claro" su sonrisa no desapareció, más bien se marcó más en su rostro "Si no podía ser mío, no sería de nadie"

"Ve a limpiarte y cambiarte la ropa" me tomo del hombro "Déjamelo todo a mí, Oka-chan"

No sabía de sus intenciones, aun así no pondría algún pero si ella está dispuesta a ayudarme.

Salí corriendo de ahí y me dirigí a las duchas, deseando internamente que el agua limpiara igual mi oscura y condenada alma.

Mi cabello oscuro, en un tono algo morado, me cubría el rostro mientras miraba como la sangre caía tiñendo el suelo hasta que desaparecía dentro de la cañería. Después guarde mi uniforme manchado y me puse el de gimnasia.

Al salir de las duchas me encontré con Ayano, estaba limpiando el suelo que estaba manchado de sangre.

"¡Oka-chan!" me llamó sonriendo "Casi termino de limpiar esto, pero ya he dejado a Senpai en un buen lugar"

Había señalado a la colina detrás del gimnasio, donde estaba el gran árbol de cerezo, el cual también era el lugar donde los estudiantes solían declararse a las personas que les gustaban.

"Nadie creerá que él se suicidó" señaló Ayano seriamente "Porque es demasiado notorio que fue asesinado ya que le clavaste el cuchillo en la espalda"

"¿Todos sabrán que yo lo maté?"

"No exactamente" sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsa de plástico que contenía el cuchillo con el cual lo maté y tenía la hoja empapada en su sangre "He limpiado tus huellas del mango, podremos inculpar a alguien más del asesinato"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ven a mi casa y te lo mostrare"

ᴂ

Tuve que esperar a que ella se limpiase y cambiara de uniforme. Después de eso ella me guío hasta su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos de la escuela.

Una vez ahí me llevo hasta su sótano. Ella aun cargaba el cuchillo así que me mantuve alerta por si quería intentar algo.

"Relájate, no te hare nada" sentencio mientras bajábamos las escaleras "Estamos juntas en esto"

"Me cuesta un poco creer en ti" respondí.

"Eso debería decirlo yo, tú fuiste quien mató a Senpai ¿No?" no quise replicarle, igual no tenía como.

Las escaleras se terminaron y quedamos de frente a una puerta de metal "Lo que estas a punto de ver es como un secreto familiar, siéntete afortunada"

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Ahogue un grito al ver a una chica de cabello azul sujeto en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color atada de pies y manos a una silla de madera.

"No… no tu otra vez" suplicaba la chica con lágrimas en sus ojerosos ojos.

"¿Las presento? Saki Miyu, Oka Ruto" dijo Ayano, sus pupilas se habían achicado "Saki será nuestra cuartada, solo tengo que torturarla ocho horas más ¡Ja! Al parecer hacerlo dos días seguidos no fueron suficientes para hacerla perder su sanidad"

Los ojos de la chica reflejaban un terror inmenso y Ayano irradiaba locura por todos lados.

"Si lo deseas puedes irte a dormir, mi habitación es la primera del segundo piso" dijo Ayano dándome la espalda "Yo me encargare de ella"

Eso último lo dijo, en un tono algo macabro que llego a helarme la sangre.

"Gracias" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes de salir del sótano.

Fui a donde ella me había indicado. Su cuarto era bastante grande y estaba muy ordenado, ese simple hecho hizo que no le prestara mucha atención al altar que tenía a Taro Yamada ni la pizarra llena de fotos de muchos chicos de nuestro instituto.

¿Puedo confiar en Ayano? Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz, ella está torturando a una persona en este momento y aun no me explico por qué sigo en su casa, peor aún, en su habitación.

" _¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!"_

Me recosté en su cama intentando dormir, algo que se me hizo casi imposible. Podría escuchar claramente los gritos de agonía de Saki, el llanto enternecedor que solo me hacían desear ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

ᴂ

*Beep Beep*

Apague la alarma de un solo golpe y me levante frotándome los ojos. Esperaba que todo lo de ayer hubiese sido solo un sueño y me estuviera despertando en mi propia cama… pero no, todo había sido real y estaba en la cama de Ayano Aishi, una psicópata sanguinaria que se había ofrecido a ayudarme.

"¿Dormiste bien?" gire un poco la cabeza, solo para asustarme al ver a Ayano al pie de la cama.

"S-sí, gracias" respondí tratando de calmarme.

"Bien, vístete en lo que yo preparo a nuestra 'amiga' para ir a la escuela" salió de la habitación. No había notado siquiera que ella ya estaba vestida y me había dejado uno de sus uniformes sobre la cama.

¿Cuántas facetas tendría ella?

Le reste importancia a la pregunta y comencé a vestirme. Bajé y note que Ayano me esperaba en la entrada junto con Saki Miyu, quien no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

"Hare lo que sea, ya no me importa" decía la peliazul casi en un susurro.

"Espera a que lleguemos a la escuela" le reprendía Ayano "Ruto-san, hay que irnos ahora… Kokona Haruka suele llegar temprano"

ᴂ

Llegamos al instituto cuando este estaba casi vacío. Nos quedamos paradas frente a la entrada. Ayano sacó unos guantes de la misma bolsa en la que venía el cuchillo y se los puso, luego tomo el cuchillo y se lo dio a Saki. Supuse que era para no dejar sus huellas en él.

"Mata, mata, mata" le susurraba a la chica. Ella camino con la cabeza gacha hacia una chica de cabello morado y pechos prominentes.

"¿Saki?... ¡Ah!" Saki le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello a la otra, que cayó muerta al instante.

"¡Ah! Debo decirle a la profesora" exclamó un chico que pasaba por ahí.

Ayano aparentaba preocupación y miedo, aún más cuando Saki tomo el cuchillo con sus dos manos y lo apunto hasta su frente.

No quise ver eso, pero todo indicaba se había suicidado.

"Que tragedia" dijo una profesora al llegar a la escena, tomo su teléfono y llamó a la policía "No hay nada que ver aquí, todo el mundo a sus aulas"

Todos entramos al edificio sin queja alguna. Antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, Aishi me palmeo la espalda "Todo fue un éxito, ya puedes estar tranquila, Oka-chan"

Me reuní con mis compañeros de clase, alejándome lo más posible de ella.

Si había un demonio en Akademi High School, debía ser Ayano Aishi.

ᴂ

 _Reporte de la policía:_

 _Fueron encontrados tres cuerpos, todos pertenecientes a estudiantes de Akademi High School. Dos chicas y un chico, los cuales fueron identificados como Kokona Haruka, Saki Miyu y Taro Yamada respectivamente. Interrogamos a todo el personal y los alumnos, no encontramos sospechosos pero logramos conseguir la información necesaria para hacer una hipótesis que concordaba con las muertes._

 _Kokona estaba enamorada de Taro Yamada, lo más probable es que ella le hubiera contado a su amiga Saki que pensaba confesársele en el árbol de cerezo. El día en que lo llevo a cabo fue rechazada por el chico e inmediatamente fue con su amiga para buscar consuelo. Saki Miyu había estado ausente por dos días debido a enfermedad, sus padres dijeron que estuvo en casa de Kokona todo ese tiempo. Saki por rencor fue a la escuela y apuñalo al chico en el mismo lugar en que había rechazado a su amiga. El día siguiente ambas amigas llegaron a la escuela donde ocurrió la segunda tragedia, es pensado que habían hecho un pacto homicida-suicida, Saki asesino a Kokona y luego se mató._

 _Los estudiantes fueron enviados a sus casas luego del interrogatorio._

ᴂ

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas y no había un solo día en el que no la observara desde lejos. Ayano era una chica solitaria, con una sonrisa y encanto que acabaría con cualquier hombre, aunque yo en el fondo supiera su verdadera naturaleza.

Ella era una asesina psicópata, un monstruo, un demonio que se había robado mi corazón y lo manipulaba sin saberlo.

Y aquel sentimiento fue creciendo a tal grado que tuve el valor de pedirle que se encontrara conmigo en el árbol de cerezos sobre la colina. Tenerla de nuevo frente a mí hizo que mi corazón estuviera al mil, llenándome de nervios, juguetee con mis dedos, pronunciando una tímida pero sincera frase:

"Me gustas, Ayano"

La escena típica de un shojo, con los pétalos de cerezo cayendo sobre nosotras y el viento golpeando nuestros rostros.

"Creo que igual me gustas" un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho.

La tome de las mejillas y la besé. Ella se sorprendió ante el gesto pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndome.

"Emm… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

Se veía tan adorable, sólo me limite a asentir sonriéndole.

ᴂ

Caminamos hasta su casa. En algunas ocasiones yo intente tomar su mano pero ella la alejaba. Es comprensible, digo no es muy común ver a dos chicas así de juntas en la calle y ella puede estar nerviosa a mi alrededor.

Llegamos y al entrar pude analizarla mejor que la última vez. La sala principal estaba llena de muebles finos y cuadros en cada esquina y en donde la luz diera.

Ayano se había metido en la cocina; aproveche para seguir recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, hasta que uno de los cuadros me llamo la atención al estar volcado sobre la mesa de centro, lo tomé y voltee apreciando una fotografía donde aparecían tres personas de cabello color azabache y ojos grises.

Reconocí de inmediato a Ayano, solo que más joven, por lo que asumí que las otras dos personas eran sus padres. La mujer era casi idéntica a ella pero mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada y el hombre solo tenía una expresión neutral.

"Oka-chan, prepare té" baje el cuadro al escucharla. Camino hacia donde estaba sosteniendo una dos vasos y se sentó extendiéndome uno de ellos.

"Gracias por tu hospitalidad" tome el vaso y me senté a su lado.

"No es nada, quería consentirte, al fin y al cabo eres mi novia ¿No?"

"Si, lo soy" quise reírme ante tal respuesta.

"Que alegría, comenzaba a pensar que nadie podría quererme" me abrazo "Me hiciste feliz, Oka"

Sonreí de nuevo ¿Qué nadie podría quererla? No lograría comprender eso, hasta que se me paso por la mente aquella imagen, la foto.

"Ayano ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" asintió "¿Dónde están tus padres?"

Su expresión cambio totalmente, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

"Se fueron de viaje desde hace tiempo" respondió sin ganas "No sé cuando regresen, llevan meses fuera"

"¡¿Y has estado viviendo sola todo este tiempo?!"

"Si"

No pude evitar preocuparme. Ayano no aparentaba tener más de dieciséis años y no podía imaginármela viviendo sola.

"Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes, se cómo valerme por mi misma"

"Qué tal si me quedo contigo…" lo propuse sin pensarlo dos veces "… para cuidarte, así me sentiría más tranquila"

"Es una grandiosa idea" me abrazo por los hombros, pegando su cuerpo al mío "Así podre tenerte… siempre cerca"

Junto sus labios con los míos, era una sensación muy agradable y al poco tiempo se volvió apasionada.

Podrá acostumbrarme a esto.

ᴂ

 _ **Es magnético todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, ahora, de verdad que me has atrapado.**_

 _ **Me lo haces tan bien, una posesión hipnótica sobre mí,**_

 _ **Me haces sentir como si fuera alguien más, me tienes hablando en sueños.**_

Desperté en la cama de Ayano. Debo aclarar que no llegamos a más, no teníamos por qué apresurar las cosas. Me frote los ojos y me levante para vestirme.

Ayano se había ido a duchar, así que me adelante y fui a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo de ambas. Mientras cocinaba algo llamo mi atención, el teléfono de Ayano estaba sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué lo habrá dejado ahí?

Tuve que pelear con mis ganas de echar un vistazo y salí perdiendo. Tome el teléfono y al desbloquearlo aparecí en la bandeja de mensajes, donde la conversación más reciente con una tal Info-chan. Ese nombre se me hacía conocido.

No lo dude y abrí la conversación.

" _Mensaje de: Info-chan_

 _-Aishi, creí que teníamos un trato._

 _Ya no tengo motivos para hacerle daño, Info n.n. ya no me puede quitar a Senpai_

 _-Me importa muy poco si Taro Yamada está vivo o muerto ¡Tienes que matar a esa zorra! De otro modo hare que todos se enteren de quien eres en verdad, Ayano ¿O es que has olvidado que tengo pruebas del supuesto "asesinato" de tu amado Senpai?_

 _Que persistente eres Info. Si tú lo quieres así, ideare un plan nuevo para deshacerme de ella._

 _-Me alegra ver que cooperes. No idees nada nuevo, hay que seguir como en un comienzo. Acercarte a ella y cuando menos se lo espere… elimínala._

 _Entendido. Seguiré con el plan el lunes por la mañana. Reúnete conmigo en el mismo lugar antes de clases._

 _-Hasta entonces, querida Ayano"_

Volví a dejar el teléfono en la mesa. Intentaba de digerir lo que había leído. Me plantee bastantes explicaciones pero solamente una me pareció lógica.

Ayano e Info-chan iban a matarme.

Eso explicaría por qué ella me acepto y me dejo estar en su casa. Desde un principio ella planeaba matarme y quitarse de encima una rival más.

Agite mi cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, y terminaba de preparar los almuerzos, cuando de pronto escuche que Ayano bajaba por las escaleras.

"Me voy a adelantar, te veo en el Instituto" dijo tomando sus cosas con rapidez. Le extendí su almuerzo y me agradeció con un rápido beso en la mejilla "Debo reunirme con una amiga"

Salió de la casa, dejándome intranquila con lo último.

ᴂ

Lo más razonable era no ir a la escuela ese día; ni siquiera me moleste en quitarme el uniforme, sólo me fui a perder al pueblo durante horas. Entrando en las diferentes tiendas y librerías para encontrar material para el club.

Ya había planeado la excusa perfecta para mi ausencia, diría que tuve que salir a conseguir material de estudio y cosas para remodelar la sala de ocultismo, no estoy muy segura de que eso pueda engañar a Ayano pero si al resto de mis compañeros y profesores.

Por un lado me sentía culpable de mentir y por el otro aliviada si era el caso que Ayano y su amiga fueran a asesinarme, había ganado un día más de vida.

Y lo más importante, descubrí lo que planeaban.

ᴂ

Al día siguiente, martes, fui a la escuela cargando con todo lo que había comprado. No quise ir a la casa de Ayano ayer, me imaginaba que me esperaría con un cuchillo o una sierra para partirme en pedacitos por haber arruinado su plan.

Al entrar me sorprendí al ver a una multitud aglomerada a un lado del edificio principal. Me acerque mas no pude observar gran cosa. Había policías tratando de alejar a los alumnos de la cinta amarilla que habían puesto alrededor.

Todo el mundo estaba alarmado, el bullicio era tanto que no pude entender sobre que se trataba todo aquello.

"¡Ruto-senpai!" alguien me llamó.

Me voltee hacia Shin, mi kohai del club "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ayer que estuvo ausente, una chica de su clase, Osana Najimi, se suicidó lanzándose de la azotea cuando la escuela estaba vacía"

Abrí los ojos como platos "¿Cómo estás seguro de que se suicidó?"

"Había una nota suicida en sus zapatos, dicen que la razón de que lo hiciera fue por la muerte de Taro Yamada, al parecer ella estaba enamorada de él"

Me quede en shock por un momento y relacione todo lo que había pasado. El timbre sonó y todos fuimos enviados a nuestras aulas, la mía en particular estaba sumergida en un silencio de penumbra debido a que había dos asientos vacíos con flores sobre ellos, los asientos de Taro y Osana.

No conocí muy bien a Osana, solo me percate de varias cosas sobre ella. Siempre llegaba a clases en compañía de Taro, al parecer eran amigos desde hace mucho; creo que ella tenía una actitud algo agresiva con él, atractiva también era, peinaba su largo cabello rubio en dos coletas y tenía una ligera afición al color rosa. A pesar de eso Osana aparentaba ser feliz y cuerda, no me explico como ella pudo acabar con su vida de tal forma.

 _Fue por amor, sufrió demasiado por él_.

Puedo asegurar que nadie estuvo atento a las clases. Yo en particular quería distraer de todo ese ambiente, leía los libros que me había comprado o incluso me ponía a hacer garabatos en mis cuadernos. En uno de los cambios de clases una bola de papel golpeo mi cabeza.

La levante y busque de donde había salido, encontrándome con la responsable asomándose por la puerta del aula, Ayano agito la mano despidiéndose una vez que la vi. Desdoble el papel, leí lo que tenía escrito una y otra vez, tal vez esperando que esas palabras inoportunas desapareciesen.

" _Ven al salón del club en el descanso, quisiera hablar contigo "_

ᴂ

El timbre del descanso sonó. Mientras que la gran mayoría iba a la azotea yo me dirigí hacia el club de ocultismo. Abrí las puertas del aula y entre.

"Estoy aquí, Ayano" dije.

"Que rápida eres, Oka-chan~"

"Así que… es ella" dijo una tercera voz. Mire giré y mire detenidamente a la chica junto a Ayano, quien no hacía más que leer el libro de rituales "No sabía que tenías esos gustos también"

"Que ruda, Info-chan, tú eras quien quería conocerla en primer lugar" respondió Ayano sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Di un respingo, aquella de cabello rojo y lentes era la tal Info-chan, quien le pidió a Ayano asesinar-me.

La pelirroja se me acerco, como si tratara de analizarme o sacar información solo con eso "Tú eres una de las rivales ¿Cierto?"

"Lo era" respondí.

Info-chan rio para sí misma "Que gracioso, Ayano termino con una de sus rivales como pareja" bufó haciendo que la aludida frunciera el ceño aun sin dejar de leer "Tal vez deba escribir una nota sobre esto, como sea, me retiro. Por cierto, deberías felicitar a tu novia, hizo un impecable trabajo deshaciéndose de Osana-chan"

Después de que ella saliera todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas. Ayano por fin cerró el libro de rituales y lo dejo en la mesa frente al cráneo con el cuchillo clavado.

"Info-chan es muy indiscreta, lamento eso" pronunció seria.

"No importa, es tu amiga supongo que ha de ser agradable a veces"

"Ella no es mi amiga, Info es mi…" parecía querer buscar la palabra perfecta para describirla "…Aliada"

"¿Aliada?" arqueé la ceja.

"Olvídalo, eso quedo en el pasado" caminó hacia mí con una expresión de seriedad tatuada en su rostro.

"¿Sobre qué querías hablarme?"

"Solo quería decirte que…" puso su mano sobre mi hombro y lo apretó causándome un poco de dolor "…no deberías creer todo lo que lees" me soltó y camino a la salida "Te veo después"

Me quede el resto del descanso ahí solo para pensar. Todo comenzaba a encajar completamente, los mensajes trataban sobre ella y no sobre mí.

La muerte de Osana Najimi fue un suicidio, Ayano Aishi e Info-chan la asesinaron.

ᴂ

Después del 'suicidio' de Osana Najimi el ambiente del instituto cambio. La atmosfera era tétrica y gris pero fuera de ello todo había estado calmado y no se presentó ningún problema.

No hasta aquel lunes en que Ayano se presentó al club con malas noticias, por lo menos para mí.

"¿Tú quieres dejar el club?" repetí lo que ella había dicho.

"Si, lo lamento mucho, Oka-senpai pero no creo que el ocultismo sea lo mío"

"Yo lo… lo entiendo, igual fue un placer tenerte con nosotros"

"Gracias senpai" hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse. Me quede estática en mi lugar por unos segundos, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué este cambio tan drástico de un momento a otro? No será que… Ayano quiere alejarse de mí y dejarme por alguien más. Tendría sentido, no quiere que actuemos como pareja y aún sigue tratándome formalmente en público.

Ella podría dejarme pero… no sé por quién.

ᴂ

Me propuse seguirla para descubrir que planeaba y me lleve la sorpresa de que salió del club solo para entrar al club de artes marciales. Maldigo al líder, maldito Budo Masuta y su estrepitosa voz.

Quise distraerme, así que durante el descanso observe con cautela a las hermanas Basu, quienes yo juro que son un súcubo y un vampiro. Las mire por un rato hasta que alguien me arrastraba lejos de ellas.

"No me gusta que veas a otras chicas" exclamo Ayano una vez que me soltó.

"Ellas no son chicas, son monstruos y lo que quiero es probarlo" le aclaré ¿Cómo puede sentirse celosa ahora?

"Jaja, perdona, creo que me exalte un poco" y ahora cambiaba de humor "¿Después de clases nos vamos juntas?"

"Claro" le respondí sonriendo. Ella se retiró devolviéndome el gesto.

"No sabía que tú y Aishi se llevaran tan bien" dijo una voz detrás mío, la cual reconocí de inmediato.

"Es porque no me conoce, Presidenta"

"Buen punto" ella camino al lado mío, agitando su largo y negro cabello "Pero igual te pediré este favor. Mira, no confió para nada en Aishi y quisiera que me dijeras si alguna vez la notas con un comportamiento extraño u sospechoso"

Sentí un nudo en la garganta "¿Sospechoso en que tipo?"

"Digamos que no creo que las muertes previas hayan sido tal cual la policía dijo" ella no quito su seria expresión "Mi padre me advirtió sobre ella, Ayano Aishi no es más que un lobo disfrazado de oveja ¿Cuento con tu apoyo, Oka?"

"La ayudare en lo que pueda" ella pareció satisfecha con eso y me dio la espalda siguiendo con su camino, al mismo tiempo que yo pronunciaba entre dientes: "Pero aun así no te dejare dañar a mi Ayano"

ᴂ

 _ **Quiero que notes lo que te has estado perdiendo**_

 _ **Quiero que sientas esa sensación de aquel lado más profundo de ti.**_

 _ **Todo mi amor**_

Pasó una semana sin que la Presidenta me volviera a molestar. Vagaba por los pasillos caminando hacia mi aula cuando de pronto choque con alguien.

"¡Oh disculpa!" dijo Budo haciendo alarde de su estrepitosa voz y su cabello negro atado con la banda del club de Artes Marciales.

"No importa" le respondí ayudándole a recoger sus cosas. Le di un par de sus libros, notando como una carta caía de ellos.

Recogí la carta; completamente impactada leí una y otra vez lo que estaba escrito en esas malditas y perfectas letras cursivas.

 _Ayano_

Budo me arrebato la carta de las manos al igual que sus libros.

"Gracias… tengo que irme" salió corriendo con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Apreté los puños, no lo permitiría, ella era mía, él no podía apartarla de mí, nadie más lo haría. Nadie.

Espere a que estuviera solo y lo seguí hasta los baños percatándome de que nadie estuviera cerca.

Budo entro en una cabina y antes de que se diera cuenta sumergí su cabeza dentro del escusado. Sus gritos pidiendo auxilio eran silenciados por el agua que lentamente le privaba del aire hasta el momento en que dejo de moverse.

Mi trabajo estaba hecho.

Me lleve cargando el cadáver de Budo al salón del club, que estaba a oscuras, dejando el cuerpo sobre el tapete con el pentagrama.

"Oka-chan" las luces se encendieron permitiéndome ver cara a cara a Ayano "¿Qué le hiciste a Masuta-senpai?"

"Lo quité del camino" respondí "Tu pretendiente está muerto, así que solo me tienes a mi"

"Oh… ya veo" volvió a sonreír "Por cierto, tengo algo para ti"

La mire expectante mientras ella abría el armario del salón. Al momento de abrirse, tres cuerpos cayeron fuera de este, tres chicas, todas sin vida.

"Las hermanas Basu no eran seres sobrenaturales como pensabas, pero de igual forma las mate" dijo serenamente "Así prestarías atención solamente a mí, Oka"

Observe el otro cadáver "¿Qué hay de Info-chan?"

"Tarde o temprano debía deshacerme de ella, sabía demasiado" sacó una motosierra de jardinería "El ritual puede llevarse a cabo, solo haría falta… un cadáver más"

"¿Q-Que ritual?"

"Ya sabes, el que intentaste hacer cuando Senpai murió" encendió la sierra "Por cierto, no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, señorita Presidenta"

La mencionada se abrió paso entre las sombras, sin inmutar la despótica expresión en su rostro.

"Estas acabada, Aishi" la amenazó mientras yo le arrebataba la sierra "No hay forma de que puedas ocultar esto, teniendo a Oka como testigo todos sabrán que clase de persona eres"

Ayano y yo cruzamos miradas, dándome a entender que pensábamos lo mismo.

"Ha~ Vaya que eso suena interesante, Presidenta" sentenció Ayano "Que lastima que los muertos no hablen"

Encendí la sierra, cortando de espaldas a la Presidenta, seguro no se lo esperaba, lo vi en su rostro cuando cayó muerta mis pies.

La risa de Ayano resonaba por todo el lugar; llevo todos los cuerpos dentro del pentagrama, desmembrándolos uno a uno con la sierra. Cuando termino se quitó el sudor de la frente y se incorporó riendo, apreciando lo que había hecho.

"Una persona más y el ritual podrá hacerse"

"Cierto" su risa se me contagio, reíamos al unísono. Mientras ella dejaba caer la sierra yo saqué el cuchillo que estaba clavado en el cráneo a mis espaldas.

Volteó, justo antes de que impactara el cuchillo contra su espalda. Ella me miro a los ojos pero fue incapaz de decir algo, una vez que saqué el cuchillo, Ayano se desplomo en el suelo.

 _Por fin… la venganza ha sido completada._

Una decena de brazos salieron del suelo rodeándome en un círculo perfecto, mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, sintiendo todo el poder del demonio dentro de mí. Mire los cuerpos desmembrados de todos a los que hice daño con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

Esto es lo que yo quería, pero había algo que faltaba, había un vacío en mi alma que no comprendía él porque estaba ahí.

"Oka…"

Me voltee y mire fijamente a Ayano cubierta en sangre, sangre que esta vez le pertenecía a ella. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, llenando un poco el vacío, no con felicidad sino con culpa y tristeza.

"Yo… realmente te amaba, Oka…"

Aun con el cuchillo en las manos, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Ayano. Aquellos ojos grises llenos de locura postrados sobre mí que iban apagándose poco a poco hasta cerrarse.

Estaba muerta, todos lo estaban…

…Yo era el demonio y quería venganza.

ᴂ

En ese momento abrí los ojos, encontrándome de nuevo en la oscura habitación de Ayano y ella estaba al lado mío, durmiendo serenamente con unos cuantos mechones de cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Suspire tranquila. Todo había sido un sólo un mal sueño.

Me pegué más a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y juntando nuestras frentes. Una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en sus labios.

Estoy completamente segura de que en verdad la quiero y no dejare que se escape de mí tan fácilmente. No importa si tengo que dormir con un cuchillo bajo la almohada. Haría lo necesario para tenerla siempre a mi lado, a mi Ayano.

 _ **Mi posesión, mi obsesión.**_


End file.
